


Love Me Only

by CutesyMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Georgi and Mila are mentioned, M/M, i still don't know how to tag, touch starved Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: “I missed you. You didn’t even kiss me goodbye this morning,” Viktor whines, sinking further into Yuuri’s arms.Yuuri has the decency to look and sound apologetic when he says, “I’m sorry. I guess I was in a deep sleep,” but that does not mean that Viktor is willing to forgive him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my first Viktuuri and it was supposed to be very small but here we are at 2000 words. Hope you al like it.
> 
> Yes, I refuse to call my russain ice tiger fairy Yurio.
> 
> Yes, I forgot Makkachin.

The alarm blares through the whole room and Viktor reaches for it with his eyes closed, already familiar with the spot where it is. He lets his hand fall next to his side and opens his eyes next. Despite how late he fell asleep, he is pretty relaxed. Yakov will be pleased to see that Viktor will be able to physically give his all during practice. What Viktor now needs to do is get up, get ready, and go to the ice rink. What Viktor does instead is roll onto his side and cuddle into the warm body next to his.

“Yuuri,” he mutters although he knows that his fiancé will not even budge this early.

It is a nice routine. Besides waking up next to his fiancé and having breakfast together every other day, Viktor practices in the mornings because usually Yuuri is either still asleep or does some chores so Viktor has time to practice, and Viktor coaches Yuuri in the afternoon after he is finished. Sometimes Yuuri tags along to his morning practices because despite Yakov not being Yuuri’s coach and Yakov not liking those mornings because Viktor is always distracted by Yuuri, Yakov has accepted Yuuri and teaches him one or another thing that Viktor still has to learn as a coach. Viktor loves it.

Viktor knows that Yakov is waiting and that he should not make his coach wait despite how good he is, but he is in the mood of morning cuddles. He has those days where he is extra fond of Yuuri and just wants him. Today is one of those days. Yakov and Yuri hate those days. Viktor loves them.

“Yuuri,” Viktor mutters again, nuzzling Yuuri’s throat with his nose and shaking him a little.

Yuuri’s breathing becomes inconsistent until it finds it rhythm again but Yuuri does not budge. Viktor whines, hugs Yuuri tightly, and then gets out of bed begrudgingly. He will have to make Yuuri make it up to him. Viktor gets ready and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before he leaves. Yakov does not mention the fact that he is five minutes late, already being used to it, but that does not stop him from frowning at Viktor.

“Yakov,” Viktor greets him cheerfully with a smile.

Yuri curses when he hears Viktor but makes sure to be on the ice when Viktor is too. Viktor is gliding across the ice peacefully, thinking about how many jumps Yuuri will put into his choreography. Since a couple of days Yuuri has been quite persistent about developing his own choreography, and while Viktor is proud of him he also wants to help Yuuri. He is quite torn apart between wanting to see Yuuri on the highest spot of the podium in the next Grand Prix finale between wanting to be there too.

Viktor loses his balance and almost falls on the ice face first when Yuri pushes him suddenly from behind. Viktor guesses he can be glad he was not hit with Yuri’s skates.

“Show me the quadruple flip again,” Yuri demands, jaw set and shoulders tense.

Viktor bows to his height, remembering how he used to bow more in the past but now does not need to anymore that much because of Yuri getting significantly taller, but does so only to spite Yuri.

“Aww,” Viktor coos and pokes Yuri in the cheek. “Does the one who broke my record need my help? That’s not how you ask, Yuri. Try again.”

Viktor barely removes his finger in time to not get bitten by Yuri, his smile not budging in the slightest, and watches Yuri skate away angrily. Yuri waits on the side and Viktor skates to the other end of the rink. He takes a run-up and performs a perfect quadruple flip, knowing that Yuri will be watching. Then he continues with his own programme while giving Yuri enough courtesy to not hurt his pride by looking over at him. He does another quadruple flip because he knows that Yuri wants to have a second demonstration. Viktor does not do a third because he knows that Yuri will ask Yuuri for a demonstration too.

Viktor wonders if Yuuri has gotten up and eaten breakfast already. The next competitions are soon held and all three of them need to be in top form. In addition to that, Yuuri still needs to work on his programme and Viktor still has to find a way to participate in his own preliminaries and be there for Yuuri’s on the other side of the world as his coach the next day.

Yakov yells at Viktor to concentrate and get on with his own programme. Viktor only gifts him with a smile and does as he is told. After all, he has many competitors to beat and two records to break. Yuri leaves the ice when it is time for Viktor to actually practice his choreography but stays to watch. Viktor guesses he mostly waits for Yuuri to appear.

Music and steps melt, and time gets forgotten as Viktor practices more and more. Memories of Yuuri’s programme’s fill his mind and he messes up a lot of his steps because of it. Yakov yells at him some more but Viktor is fine. He feels fulfilled. Viktor doubts he has ever loved skating more.

“Viktor!”

Viktor stops immediately and looks over at the entrance, his heart beating even faster than it already has. If Viktor ever does not recognize Yuuri’s voice, which is quite impossible, he knows he will know that Yuuri is the one who appears when he hears Yakov groan just like now. Viktor smiles and skates over. He pouts when Yuuri is not there to greet him when he reaches the end of the rink and waits there expectantly. When Yuuri is finally finished greeting Yakov and Mila and not really getting ignored by Yuri, he walks over to Viktor.

“Why am I the last one to get a greeting?” Viktor pouts and tilts his head to the side.

Yuuri smiles and presses a kiss to Viktor’s cheek. “I called out to you first and you got a kiss.”

“That won’t do.”

Viktor opens the door and steps out of the rink. Yakov is already screaming at him to get inside again but he throws his arms around Yuuri’s neck and nuzzles his cheek. Yuuri laughs and wraps his arms around Viktor’s waist.

“I missed you. You didn’t even kiss me goodbye this morning,” Viktor whines, sinking further into Yuuri’s arms.

Yuuri has the decency to look and sound apologetic when he says, “I’m sorry. I guess I was in a deep sleep,” but that does not mean that Viktor is willing to forgive him.

“Oi Yuuri!” Yakov yells. Yuuri looks at him as Viktor continues to hang off of Yuuri. “Stop interrupting my practice and stop distracting Viktor.”

“Sorry. Viktor, you should get back on the ice.”

“Huh? But Yuuuuri. I don’t want to.” Viktor makes himself extra heavy; Yuuri struggling with holding him up.

“I will stretch in the meantime while you finish up. Yakov will get angry if you don’t get on the ice.”

“That old man shouldn’t get angry. It’s not good for his heart,” Viktor says and then lowers his voice into a whisper, “You owe me though.”

Viktor walks back on the ice and continues with his practice but his eyes always wander back to Yuuri. Viktor is less energetic than before. Now he is more restless. No matter how much he moves, how hard his steps and jumps are, he cannot get rid of that restlessness. He looks back at Yuuri and lets out his toe loop because then he would have to remove his eyes from Yuuri. Yuuri sees him, smiles and waves. Viktor smiles back and skates to Yuuri when he sees that Yuuri is finished.

“Come on,” Viktor says and holds his hand out to Yuuri.

Yuuri stares at Viktor and then at Yakov, who is frowning. “You should finish and then I will start warming up.”

Viktor shakes his head and makes a disapproving sound. “I won’t continue unless you step on the ice.”

Yuuri shoots Yakov a look, asking silently for his approval. Yakov shakes his head and says as he leaves. “You wasted my whole day. What purpose will it have if you start now?”

Yuuri puts his skates on and gets up, still hesitant although he has spent quite some time with Viktor now. But this is Yuuri, his Yuuri, and Viktor is glad that Yuuri will always remain the man Viktor fell in love with.

“You should have practiced,” Yuuri says as he lets Viktor guide him.

Viktor gets as close to Yuuri as possible without making either of them fall and says, “I would have if you wouldn’t have occupied my mind all day. How are you going to take responsibility for that?” Yuuri flushes and Viktor smiles at the sight of it. “No need to act so innocent, Yuuri. We know you aren’t.”

Yuuri chuckles and then skates away from Viktor. “You should practice now a little. I’ll warm up until then and then start practicing too.”

Viktor watches as Yuuri skates away and sighs. He starts with his own choreography. Yuuri excellently manages to not be where Viktor will be next, and Viktor waits only so long until he is finally drawn back to Yuuri.

“I thought you wanted to get back into skating!” Yuri screams. “Do you think you can beat me without practice after I pushed you off the podium?”

Viktor ignores him and gains Yuuri’s attention by stroking his cheek. Yuri curses and leaves too, deciding to come back later and see whether the two are finished with their antics or not.

“I don’t doubt your talent,” Yuuri says, “But shouldn’t you at least practice a little?”

Viktor gets closer to Yuuri and smiles, intertwining their fingers. It is easy for both of them to get back into the choreography they performed as a pair. Viktor likes the flow, how natural it is.

“I love you,” Viktor whispers and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles before he has to let go again.

Yuuri smiles fondly and sinks into the choreography without further discussion. Viktor steals a kiss here and there, and at one point pins Yuuri to the wall of the rink. When they take their break and eat the bentos Yuuri made for them, Viktor sits Yuuri on his lap and makes Yuuri feed him. But still, Viktor feels like he cannot get close enough to Yuuri. He wants more. He wants all of his attention and wants Yuri and Mila and Georgi gone so Yuuri will stop paying attention to them. He wants Yuuri all to himself, and that is why he is glad when they finally get home after they finish practicing. There, he drags Yuuri immediately to the couch and cuddles him. When Yuuri complains that both of them should take a shower because of how sweaty they are, Viktor joins him.

“You shouldn’t give Yakov such a hard time,” Yuuri says and hums at the end as Viktor rubs shampoo in his hair. “I don’t give you a hard time either.”

Viktor presses a kiss Yuuri’s neck, sucks at the spot, and wraps his arms around his waist. “Are you sure about that?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri smiles and turns in Viktor’s arms so Yuuri can face him. Viktor’s smile looks pleased when Yuuri pulls him closer and nuzzles his jaw with his nose.

“You missed me a lot, huh?”

Viktor smiles and turns off the water so they can finally put on some clothes and cuddle on the couch as some show runs on the TV that they are never going to plan to watch in the first place.

“You owe me a lot of kisses,” Viktor says after they part lips after yet another kiss.

Yuuri’s smile looks a little smug as he leans in to kiss Viktor again. He pulls away in the last moment and Viktor huffs annoyed. Yuuri’s laughs out loud and pins Viktor to the couch to torture him a little more and Viktor waits impatiently until he gets what he wants. He will never get enough of Yuuri. He will have to wait forever then.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. Feedback is welcomed.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
